Avenging Angel
by Lady Blade WarAngel
Summary: She felt nothing for these lives she had taken. Her voice held no tremor, no pain, not even a hint of disgust or remorse....... Dumbledore was stumped. His leglimens skills were telling him that she was telling the truth, he had sensed not a single lie le
1. Chapter 1

**LADY BLADE: Hello people **

**CDD: OO! I get scared when she actually says hello instead of hiya.**

**LADY BLADE: Oh so being such a drama king.**

**CDD: I'm not being a drama king.**

**LADY BLADE: Whatever. Then you're just paranoid.**

**CDD: Am not.**

**LADY BLADE: Are too.**

**CDD: Are not.**

**LADY BLADE: Are too.**

**CDD: Are not.**

**LADY BLADE: Are too.**

**CDD: Alright let's get on with this. **

**LADY BLADE: You gave up. XP**

**CDD: (glares) Lady Blade WarAngel does NOT own Harry Potter. Please don't ask me to repeat this. It's getting old.**

**LADY BLADE: Be nice CDD. **

**CDD: Do you know how many disclaimers have I said for you in my short muse lifetime?**

**LADY BLADE: Uhmmmmm............ Let's carry on with the fic.**

**CDD: Pfffft.**

**

* * *

**

**Avenging Angel.**

**Chapter One – Arrival & Discovery.**

* * *

**Harry Potter was sitting in his usual seat on the Hogwarts Express. His two fiends, Ron and Hermione, were sitting in the seat opposite him, and arguing furiously. "They sound like an old married couple sometimes." Harry thought to himself. (A/N: I have NOT decided any pairings, so don't get your hopes up people) Harry stared out of the window. "I wonder if Mom and Dad might have had any other children if they were still alive." Harry thought to himself. Sometimes the thought crossed his mind that he would've liked having a sister or brother. Whether they were older or younger then him. Maybe he wouldn't feel so alone as he sometimes felt, maybe he'd have someone to talk to about his parents. He'd used to talk to Professor Lupin, but he was gone now. He had left the school after the incident when Sirius Black had escaped. Harry still wished he could've lived with Sirius. His Aunt and Uncle were treating him worse then ever. Now that His Uncles nephew, Edward had come to live with them as well, Harry was treated even worse. He didn't tell his friends about the pain he suffered at the hands of Edward, who gave him a thorough kicking every morning. It made Harry even happier to go back to Hogwarts. His friends wouldn't see the bruises all over him. Well, all accept his head. His arms, legs and body were covered in horrific, large, multicoloured bruises. (A/N: When I say multicoloured, I only mean the colours of bruises that you can get. Not literally multicoloured) **

**Soon the train had stopped and everyone got off. Soon they were all settled back into their dormitories, and into their regular routine at Hogwarts. Although the teachers were actually in a state of panic. A panic that had not been shown to the students. **

**Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid and Snape were gathered in Dumbledore's office. All of them discussing something that was supposed to remain unknown to the students.**

**"We can't be sure that that young woman was an Avenging Angel." McGonagall said. "I'm afraid that it is the only explanation for the attacks on Voldemort's followers. The girl that Professor Snape saw, must've been an Avenging Angel." Dumbledore said. Hagrid looked as unsure as McGonagall. "I'm not so sure Professor." Hagrid said. "I mean, this young woman, that Professor Snape described. She sounds more like a human with the power or witchcraft." Hagrid said. "I wish I could believe that Hagrid, but no Witch could destroy that many of Voldemort's followers that quickly. They were some of the strongest followers of Voldemort as well." Dumbledore said. He had a great sense of foreboding and dreaded what was to come next.**

**At the same time as this conversation was going on, a young woman smirked, as she hid on one of the rafters in Dumbledore's office. "They have no idea what I am." She thought to herself. Her long, dark hair was loose, and hanging perfectly around her oval shaped face. Her pure, Emerald green eyes, scanned the four people beneath her. Her eyes bought out the caramel tan of her skin. She smirked, and waited for them to leave. Then she jumped down from the rafter, and landed in a cat-like crouch, on the ground. She stood to her full height of five foot nine. Her black, sleeved and hooded cloak hung around her. Although the hood was down. She was wearing a black shirt that lace up at the front, and a black skirt that reached to just above her knees. She was also wearing a pair of knee-high, black leather boots, that had a zip, but were also done up by many belts that ran down and round her boots. She decided to look around. "Today is my eighteenth birthday and not one member of my family survived to see it." The young woman thought to herself. "Or maybe they did, and I never knew. Dumbledore is the only one who will know the truth." The young woman thought. "But I won't ask him yet. I have to keep a low profile until I can find the lurking follower of Voldemort. The one who murdered my family." The young woman cut off her thoughts abruptly. She snuck out of Dumbledore's office, and disappeared into the corridors of Hogwarts, unnoticed by anyone in the school, except one red-haired girl who shouldn't have been walking the corridors. Ginny Weasley looked at the girl in fear. "She looks like death." Ginny thought to herself as she ran back to Gryffindor and stayed there. She was absolutely terrified. **

* * *

**LADY BLADE: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! That was chapter one. **

**CDD: So what are you planning Lady Blade?**

**LADY BLADE: If I told you that, then the readers would know too.**

**CDD: That's no fair.**

**LADY BLADE: It is to me. BTW people, you will find out what an Avenging Angel is soon enough. All I can say is that it is someone who goes around demanding retribution. But you won't get the full details for a little while. Sorry peeps. **

**CDD: See, you're even confusing the readers.**

**LADY BLADE: XP Be quiet CDD.**

**CDD: XP Please R&R people, because this is Lady Blade's first Harry Potter fic (apart from the fic she is writing with shinigami29) So any feedback is welcome, but flames are ridiculed amongst the many people that Lady Blade knows.**

**LADY BLADE: Byes for now people. I'll C ya L8r and have fun doing whatever it is that you're doing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**LADY BLADE: Hiya people.**

**CDD: You should just say hi to shinigami29. She's the only who reviewed.**

**LADY BLADE: Don't be mean CDD. Besides maybe I want to be nice to people.**

**CDD: You? Nice? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**LADY BLADE: Don't be mean CDD (starts crying)**

**KAIBA: You REALLY shouldn't do that.**

**CDD: Why not?**

**KAIBA: Because when she starts getting upset**

**(Kaiba is interrupted as rain and thunderstorms start appearing all around Lady Blade's Muse shrine)**

**CDD: OO! I'm sorry Lady Blade. I'm REALLY sorry. Please stop crying.**

**LADY BLADE: (sniffles) Do ya mean it?**

**CDD: Yeah, just stop crying, or the whole shrine will get flooded.**

**LADY BLADE: (grins happily)**

**CDD: Lady Blade WarAngel does NOT own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Avenging Angel.**

**Chapter Two.**

* * *

**Harry, Ron and Hermione were sat in the great hall waiting for breakfast. Ron saw Ginny enter the great hall. She looked a little pale, and her eyes had dark circles around her eyes. "What's wrong Ginny?" Ron asked. "I didn't get any sleep Ron." Ginny said. She looked even paler, as she seemed to remember something. "Why didn't you get any sleep?" Harry asked. "Because I saw someone in the corridors last night." Ginny said quietly. "What do you mean? One f the teachers? Did you get a detention?" Hermione asked. "No I didn't. It wasn't a teacher that I saw. I saw a woman. But she looked like death." Ginny said. Her voice trembled. "Are you SURE that you saw this Ginny?" Hermione asked. "It could've been a dream." Hermione added. "No, she was real. I know that much. I swear she was real Hermione. She scared me. The look on her face, her appearance, I thought she was death, coming to get me." Ginny said. They all looked rather disturbed. "We should really tell Dumbledore, he'll know what to do." Harry said. Ginny looked at him fearfully. "I'll get into trouble Harry." Ginny said. "You won't get into THAT much trouble Ginny, and if there is someone running around the corridors that shouldn't be, Dumbledore needs to know. Whoever it is, could be dangerous." Harry said quietly. **

**Ginny, Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement. They decided that they had to go and see Dumbledore. "We'll go after class." Ron said. Hermione looked at him with confusion. "You said something smart for once." Hermione asked. "Hey, I'm not thick I do have my moments, even if I'm not as brilliant as you." Ron said. The two got into a debate, as the four students made their way to class.**

**

* * *

  
****Later that day, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, all walked to Dumbledore's office. They all felt a little apprehensive, especially when they were unsure they were doing the right thing. Harry bit his lip, as he knocked on the door of Dumbledore's office. "Come in." They all heard Dumbledore say. Harry opened the door and they all walked in. As they walked in, Dumbledore looked up from his desk. His eyes seemed to see right through them.**

"**We need to ask you something Sir." Harry said quietly. "Of course Harry, please go ahead." Harry bit his lip again. "I'm picking up new nervous habits, all the time." Harry thought to himself. Then Ginny, explained what she had seen. "We thought you should know the truth, for everyone's safety, Sir." Hermione uttered softly. Dumbledore nodded. "Please sit down, all of you. What I am about to say, mustn't leave this room, because it will undoubtedly cause panic." Dumbledore said. The four sat in chairs that were in the room, and Dumbledore began. **

"**There have been reports of an Avenging Angel, attacking and destroying, the strongest and most dedicated followers of Voldemort." Dumbledore said quietly. "But isn't that a good thing Sir?" Ron asked. His face clearly showed confusion. "It depends how you look at it Ron." Harry said. "I see that you understand the concept of this Harry." Dumbledore said. "Yes I think so Sir." Harry answered quietly. "Then would you explain to young Ron, why this is a threat?" Dumbledore said. Harry nodded. "If someone is killing Voldemort's strongest followers, then they are as powerful, if not, more powerful, then Voldemort. If they want to get rid of Voldemort for good reasons, then we may not need to worry at all. But if they want to take Voldemort's place, then it could be very bad for us." Harry explained. Ron's eyes widened. "I get it now., But what are we going to do?" Ron said.**

"**What is an Avenging Angel?" Hermione said. Almost as if she had been thinking, and it had popped out of her mouth without her realisation. "An Avenging Angel is a type of demon, that kills dark creatures for the sake of retribution." Dumbledore replied. "Harry, it is immensely important that you all try to keep this to yourselves. Many people would panic, if they thought an Avenging Angel was here. They would feel that the school has been meddling with Dark Magic." Dumbledore said. The others nodded. They knew that if the school were accused of practising in dark magic, then it would be closed. They all left the office, thanking Dumbledore and started to walk back to their common room.**

* * *

**Later that night, Ginny was sat on the windowsill of the common room. She just couldn't sleep, but she dared not go and wonder the corridors. She then saw something outside the open window. It was the woman, that Ginny had seen. Ginny opened her mouth to scream, but felt almost paralysed. She couldn't move, or utter a sound. She ad to wait for the woman to decide what to do with her now. **

**The woman looked at her. "I won't hurt you. I swear to you. I need your help." The woman said. Ginny nodded that she understood, and suddenly, Ginny felt that she could, move again. "Are you an Avenging Angel?" Ginny whispered. "No I'm not. I was raised by them though." The woman said. "I don't understand." Ginny said. Her voice filled with confusion. "Voldemort's followers, destroyed my family. On that very night, he also killed an Avenging Angel, a child. So the Avenging Angels took me in. They raised me with them. I was taught all their skills, and more, even though I am in fact human, they treated me as one of their own." The woman said. **

"**But who are you? What's your name?" Ginny asked. "I will not tell you my name yet. I cannot tell you where I am from either. All I can tell you, is that my family were wizards, not Muggles." The woman said. Ginny was still very curious, but the woman was about to climb down the window. "How can you do that?" Ginny asked. "Do what?" The woman said. "Climb the building without a rope or footholds?" Ginny asked. "That is one of the many skills I was taught by the Avenging Angels." The girl said quietly, as she climbed down slightly. Ginny leaned out of the window. "How can I trust you?" Ginny asked. "You don't have to. Just know that if I had wished to kill you, then I would have done so already." The woman said. Ginny watched the woman climb down, and decided that she would not tell the others about this. She would wait until she knew more. This decided, she made her way to bed. Trying to keep the image of the woman's pale face out of her mind. "She looks so haunted and alone." Ginny thought to herself, as she managed to finally fall asleep.**

* * *

**LADY BLADE: Well, I know this chapter is shorter, but I'm still trying to get idea's, because I have slight writer's block. I don't want to go too fast with the fic.**

**CDD: It's not hugely likely that you will go fast with the thing anyways.**

**LADY BLADE: (glares) I NEED to get some sleep at some point.**

**CDD: You? Sleep? That's not going to happen tonight either.**

**LADY BLADE: I know, I should never have drunk 55 cartons of OJ.**

**CDD: Please R&R people, and I'm sure Lady Blade will update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone. **

**Sorry that I've been taking ages to update stuff. It's writers block, and studying for exams. Also I've been doing coursework, so I haven't really had time to update. I'm trying to rectify that now. So I hope that you all enjoy the latest chapter of Avenging Angel. And a big thanks to all my reviewers. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Avenging Angel.**

**Chapter Three. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Dumbledore sat in his office. This news was troubling at best. He bit his lip, wondering exactly what was going on. He had received news that another of Voldemort's old followers had been killed. Whoever the murderer was, was cruel in their work, and left nothing to save. But whoever it was, wasn't using magic to kill them. They were using human weaponry. It was frightening, how some of the most evil, powerful wizards and witches had been hunted down, and killed like humans, without any magic being used. **

**Professor Snape walked into the room. "Have you any idea who's killing all of Voldemort's followers?" Dumbledore asked. "I believe that it might be that girl that I saw." Snape said. "I thought it might be her aswell. I don't understand what a demon hunter would want with Voldemort's old followers?" Dumbledore replied. "In all honesty Professor, none of this seems right. It may be that there will be no one to bring Voldemort back from the dead, but it seems somehow that all the deaths are connected." Snape said. Dumbledore nodded. "There is something not right here. You see most dark wizards know that someone is coming to kill them. I fear that whoever is doing this, may be more evil the Voldemort himself. They may wish to take his place as ruler of dark magic." Dumbledore said. "Someone who is more evil them Voldemort? That's not possible." Snape said. "It might be, and we have to be prepared for that possibility. Whoever it is, may try to come here for young Potter. To prove their worth, by killing him when Voldemort could not." Dumbledore said. Snape nodded. "You could be right Professor Dumbledore." **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The girl walked through the corridors of Hogwarts. _"I wonder if my parents practised magic here."_ The girl thought to herself. She didn't know what she really wanted to do, or how to approach Dumbledore. _"I have to sooner or later. If I don't I'll never know the real truth."_ The girl bit her lip. It had always been a nervous habit that she had. When she was a child, her mother had told her that she would end up with a tooth shaped scar if she kept biting her lip. For some reason she didn't seem to have any scars, but that may have been the way that she was raised by the Avenging Angels. She walked into the girls bathroom and looked at her face in the mirror. She had her hood up, and all she could see in the mirror, of her face, was her chin, and ruby red lips. The rest was covered with the black hood. She sometimes wondered how she managed to keep up the charade of emotionless character when she murdered those evil followers of Voldemort. _"I still have the one that informed on my family to kill."_ She thought to herself. That was when she heard a gasp behind her. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hermione had needed to use the bathroom, so risking the displeasure of her teachers she got out of bed and tried to find it in the dark without any light. She found the girl's bathroom by the weird coincidence that the light was on underneath the door. Hermione wondered who else was walking the corridors at night. She opened the door to see the girl. Just as Ginny had described her. The picture of death. Hermione gasped, and saw the girl turn towards her. That was when Hermione started screaming.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The girl didn't have enough time to use her paralysing powers before the young student screamed. So she did the only thing she could do. Jump up onto a rafter, and try to climb away. She managed to get into a vent and found her way out of the bathroom, but as soon as she got out of the vent she was surrounded by the teachers. She glared fiercely. _"I did NOT plan to be murdered by a bunch of pathetic wand wavers."_ The girl thought to herself. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hermione watched the girl jump up into the rafters and heard someone run into the bathroom, and she felt hands on her shoulders. She screamed again, but she heard McGonagall's voice. She stopped screaming, and felt a little dazed. She barely heard McGonagall ask her what had happened. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**I saw that girl. The one that Ginny said looked like death." Hermione just managed to breathe out. McGonagall looked at Hermione. "Where did she go?" McGonagall asked. "She jumped up into the rafters and then she went through a vent." Hermione said. McGonagall took note that Hermione sounded like a zombie. "Stay here Miss Granger." McGonagall said. Hermione barely nodded, and McGonagall realised that Hermione had been terrified, into shock. She soon saw the other teachers outside the bathroom. "We have to find where the vent ends." McGonagall said. They soon found the place, and saw the mystery girl jump out, and land on the ground like a cat. All the teachers were ready with their wands, to defend their lives if they had to. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The teachers all had their wands pointed at her. _"God I feel like they're pointing swords at me, rather then wands."_ The girl thought to herself. She glared when she saw Snape. _"He was the one that followed e before I lost him, and came here. They must know I've been killing those wizards and witches."_ She thought to herself. "Why are you here?" McGonagall asked her. "I'm not here to hurt anyone if that's what you want to know?" The girl answered. **

**McGonagall looked at her. "Then WHY are you here?" The woman asked her again. The girl glared. "I need to speak to Professor Dumbledore. That's why I'm here. I need to ask him something that only he can answer." The girl said. "You can ask me your question." McGonagall said. "I doubt it. I only trust Dumbledore to answer it truthfully." The girl said quietly. "I'll take you to Dumbledore, but I see one wrong move, and I'll use my wand on you." McGonagall almost barked out. _"Not that it would work on me anyway."_ The girl thought. But she didn't say anything as McGonagall led her away. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well people. I hope that you liked this chappie. Feel free to R&R and tell me what you think. But it's great to think that you might find out all about the mystery girl next chapter. C ya L8r people. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi again everyone. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thanks to those who reviewed. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Avenging Angel.**

**Chapter Four.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The girl was led to what she assumed to be Dumbledore's office. The door was opened and McGonagall let her go first. She knew it was because McGonagall didn't trust her. She walked in, to see an old man, dressed in wizard's robes, and had a pair of half-moon spectacles on his nose. His long white hair and beard seemed a little unreal to her. The male Avenging Angels that she had been raised by, had always chopped their hair short, or kept it in neat, shoulder length ponytails. She'd never seen a male with hair so long, or a beard like the one this wizard seemed to have. But she _knew_ that this was Dumbledore. Just by his face and presence. She was still wearing her hood, and she felt a little safer from the penetrating gaze. "This girl says that she is only here to speak with you about something, and to harm no one." McGonagall said. "I can speak for myself Ma'am." The Girl said quietly. "What is it that you wish to speak to me about young lady?" Dumbledore asked. "It's a personal matter. It's a question that only you can answer and I'd rather keep myself to myself." The girl said quietly. Trying to hint that she wished for McGonagall to leave. **

**Dumbledore smiled. "It's alright Professor McGonagall, this girl doesn't mean any harm. If she had I'm sure she would have killed all of us already." Dumbledore said. This made both females widen their eyes. "How do you know that?" The Girl asked. "You are the Avenging Angel that has been killing Voldemort's followers are you not?" Dumbledore said. The girl nodded. "Well you mean no harm to anyone here?" Dumbledore questioned. The girl shook her head. "It's alright for you to leave us Professor. I don't think she intends to hurt anyone." Dumbledore said quietly. McGonagall nodded and left. **

"**So what is this question that you wished to ask young lady?" Dumbledore asked. "I don't know how to ask my question." The girl replied. "You are the one who has been killing the witches and wizards." Dumbledore asked. "I am." The girl replied. "You are an Avenging Angel?" Dumbledore asked. "I am not sir." The girl replied. "You carry out revenge like an Avenging Angel." Dumbledore said. Probing further into the girl's meaning. "I was raised by Avenging Angels. When my parents and baby brother were murdered by Voldemort. They had lost a child to Voldemort a week before, and found me wondering around. So they took me in, raised me and trained me like one of their own." The girl replied. "Many families were murdered by Voldemort." Dumbledore replied. "Not that many. Voldemort came for my family all by himself. Without a single Deatheater to do his dirty work. I'm sure now, even though I didn't understand when I was a child, that Voldemort wanted to make sure my family were dead. I don't know if he even knew I was there. Or that I existed. All I know is that one day my family was happy. I was six, my brother was one. I lost everyone I knew in one night of chaos. And I know that it was exactly what Voldemort wanted." The girl said. Her words stumbling, she wasn't even sure if she had them in the right order. But Dumbledore seemed to understand what she was saying. **

"**Tell me young lady. How did you manage to kill some of the most powerful dark wizards and witches, and kill them, without the slightest bit of magic, and only human weapons, to help you?" Dumbledore asked. "I put a silencing spell on my feet, crept into their houses and simply killed them while they were sleeping." The girl replied. She felt nothing for these lives she had taken. Her voice held no tremor, no pain, not even a hint of disgust or remorse. Dumbledore looked at the girl through his spectacles. "Why did you risk your life to kill them?" Dumbledore asked. "Because they were murderers ten times over. I was simply returning the favour. I'm only looking for one specific wizard or witch now." The girl said. "Which wizard or witch are you looking for?" Dumbledore asked. "The one that informed Voldemort where my family were hiding. That's my final revenge before I go after Voldemort myself." The girl replied. Dumbledore was stumped. His leglimens skills were telling him that she was telling the truth, he had sensed not a single lie left her lips. "Do you honestly think that you can creep up on Voldemort and kill him, as you did these other witches and wizards?" Dumbledore asked. The girls' intense gaze fell on Dumbledore. He could feel the red hot gaze, even though the girls hood was up. "I don't know if I can, but I will try." The girl said. "Why not try to live instead of die?" Dumbledore asked.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hermione was sat in the Gryffindor common room. Harry, Ron and Ginny were sitting around her. They had woken up when they heard Hermione being brought back by McGonagall. They looked at their pale-faced friend, wondering what was wrong with her. She hadn't spoken for twenty minutes. "Hermione? What happened?" Ron asked. "I saw her." Hermione said. "Saw who?" Harry asked. "That girl. The one that Ginny talked about." Hermione replied. "Did she hurt you?" Harry asked. Ginny knew the answer was no. "She didn't hurt me. She scare me." Hermione said. Neither Harry nor Ron asked anymore questions. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**I don't have anything to live for, now that my family are gone. My life has been empty since they died. Only you can tell me if I have anything left to live for now." The girl said. "How can I give you this great information?" Dumbledore asked. "By telling me if my brother is dead or alive." The girl replied. "If you tell me who you are, then I can tell you if your brother is alive." Dumbledore said. "I can't tell you my real name. I'm not ready to give my name away so easily." The girl said. "Then how do you expect me to answer your question young lady?" Dumbledore asked. "By allowing me to teach advanced fighting, and defence classes, so that students can protect themselves outside the school without magic." The girl said. **

**Dumbledore frowned for the merest of moments. "I do not think that any of the parents of the students would approve of such a class." Dumbledore said. "If the parents do not want their child in the class, they can simply write a letter, expressing their disapproval and the child need no longer attend." The girl said. Dumbledore knew that defence classes such as these would be a good idea for students. It would teach them not to be so quick to trust their wands. But he knew parents would be disapproving. "And what name would your students give you?" Dumbledore asked. "The name given to me by the Avenging Angels. Angella Seraph." The girl replied. "Well then Professor Seraph, Professor McGonagall will lead you to your chambers, and I will assign you a classroom in the morning." Dumbledore said. Angella looked at Dumbledore. "Why are you helping me without more questioning?" She asked. "I am helping you merely because I believe the students could benefit from this kind of training, but I do not know how being a teacher here could help you find out if your brother is alive or not." Dumbledore said. "It will help me to find out if my brother is alive far more discreetly, then my nosing around the school archives will help me when I am sneaking around." Angella replied. **

**Dumbledore nodded. He did something, Angella was not sure what, but something, that bought McGonagall back to the office. "Professor McGonagall, please feel free to show our new teacher, Angella Seraph, to a room." Dumbledore said. Professor McGonagall looked a little suspicious, but she complied. "Come on Miss Seraph." McGonagall said. Angella followed without question. "Why did the Avenging Angels give you another name?" Dumbledore asked as she was leaving his office. "To protect me. In case Voldemort should ever come back to look for me. He never did." Angella said. Dumbledore nodded. Angella finally left the office, and Dumbledore was left to wonder just who this girl was. He then decided to send an owl to the Ministry of Magic in the morning to find out how many families that Voldemort had attacked, had actually had survivors. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The next evening at dinner, the students were all surprised to see someone in a black cloak sat at the teachers table. Dumbledore stood up and made an announcement. "Students, this is our new teacher, Angella Seraph. She is to teach Advance fighting and defence classes." Dumbledore said. The hall fell silent. Everyone stared at this new teacher. They obviously couldn't see her face. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hope ya like this chapter. I know ya all thougt ya were gonna get an answer to all the mysterious questions surrounding the Avenging Angel, didn't ya. (smirks)**

**BTW I did mean to call her Angella. It's pronounced An-gella. Not jel but gel. I know it's weird, it's actually the feminine greek plural for Angel. The male one is Angello for anyone who is interested. Anyways, it's an ironic name. Hope ya all liked, please R&R. Thanks again. **


End file.
